1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air bag deployment systems and, more specifically, to a car seat mounted on a track and having an electromagnetic lock maintaining a preselected position during normal operation of a vehicle and wherein an air bag deployment sensor will disengage said electromagnetic car seat upon deployment of said air bag allowing the force of the deployment of the air bag against the occupants of said car seat to move said seat in a rearward direction until said air bag is fully deployed and all conditions of said deployment have been met wherein said circuit will be closed therein engaging said electromagnetic lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other air bag seat restraint systems designed to prevent injury to the occupants of the vehicle. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,893 issued to Ziegler on Jun. 16, 1998.
Another patent was issued to Meister et al on Oct. 21, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,854. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,903 was issued to Meister et al on Nov. 5, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 3, 1996 to Sedlack et al as U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,751.